


Article 265.01

by ohmyloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Spanking, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make no mistake, Darcy, I am entirely aware of my current location,” he whispered against her ear, sending chills down her spine.<br/>She brought one hand forward and pushed against his chest knowing it would only work if Loki felt like moving. Which, of course, he didn’t.</p>
<p>“No. Negative. You are not getting out of this one with sex,” she shook her head vehemently, “not this time!”</p>
<p>She felt his teeth against her ear as he grinned. He trailed one hand up the length of her back until it reached the ends of her hair. He wrapped the silky strands around his fingers, making a fist and giving a slight tug that caused Darcy to gasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Article 265.01

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a random smutprompt. :)
> 
> Prompt: Darcy tasers Loki during a lovers’ spat, knowing that he won’t get hurt by it but does it anyway. Apparently fiesty!Darcy is something that turns Loki on. In a very, very good way.

“God dammit, Loki!”

The man in question glanced up from his book briefly to see Darcy storming out of the bathroom holding on to something that seemed to offend her. Loki, seeing that Darcy was most likely upset with something he did, returned his attention back to his studies. Darcy, seeing that Loki would most likely be intent on ignoring her, stared daggers at him from the doorway while she contemplated his doom, her temper flaring. If he thought he could just sit there and ignore her like a petulant child, he had another thing coming.

“You may be a prince of Asgard ,and you may be the brother of the nicest teddy-bear of a god I’ve ever met, but you, Loki- you are a complete jackass.” She planted her foot, thanked her mom for forcing her into softball during high school, and sent the leather and metal in her hands sailing towards Loki's head. His expression and the surprised grunt he let out when his vambrace made contact with his face was worth her weight in gold. His eyes flashed with anger, rivaling that of Darcy’s own- and didn't’ she just feel a little bit smug about that.  He closed his book and carefully set it on the table as he stood up, his graceful and fluid-like movements never failing to impress Darcy.

“Am I given to believe that you have taken issue with me, Darcy?" He moved towards her slowly, his eyes narrowed and calculating like an assassin would assess his mark. The default feral nature of Loki’s actions and personality had given Darcy pause -a lot of pause- when they first met, but now they failed to do anything but turn her on. She’d freely admit to having a bit of a masochistic streak running through her. She wasn’t about to let that overcome her anger at the moment, however.

“You’re damn right I have a problem with you! How many times have I asked you to pick up after yourself in the bathroom?” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, one hand still clutching the second vambrace. “It’s like you’re a freaking snake, you go around shedding your leather skin and leaving it where it lands. I’m tired of tripping over Tim Burton’s entire costume department every time I want to take a shower!”

She stalked over to the desk, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end knowing that he was tracking her every move. She set the remaining piece of armor on the surface and gripped the back of the chair with both hands, rolling her shoulders and attempting to get herself to relax a bit. She knew she was overreacting to a silly little thing, but she’d had a shit day and when you threw in Loki’s childish response to her complaints -she had had it.

“Is this the part of the day where we air our domestic grievances against one another?”

Oh. Oh, no he didn’t. Loki’s lofty voice incensed Darcy even further. She spun around, entirely certain that she was channeling some serious Scott Summers and the only reason Loki was not currently blown to smithereens by her gaze alone was because Darcy had failed to inherit the mutant gene.

“No, buddy. You don’t get to turn this one around on me. This is about you and your complete and utter disregard for keeping the apartment in a state that wouldn’t be considered a disaster zone!” She pointed at him as he stalked a bit closer. “You are no longer living in a palace in Asgard. I do not exist to clean up your messes or wait on you hand and foot. You are also no longer living life on the run, so it actually matters if you don’t pick up after yourself.”

She saw a muscle in his jaw twitch and before she knew it he was standing just inches in front of her, his height forcing her to look up at him. Her hands went behind her body, fingers brushing against something smooth and plastic as she set her palms flat on the desk to brace herself. Darcy knew it was a complete power play on his part, that he enjoyed the submissive position it put her in and right now she hated it. She wasn’t about to be cowed by his physical stature, impressive though it may be.

He smirked at her, bringing his hand up to brush her hair behind her ear. He bent over slightly, resting his palms on the desk on either side of her body, his nose running along the edge of her ear.

“Make no mistake, Darcy, I am entirely aware of my current location,” he whispered against her ear, sending chills down her spine.

She brought one hand forward and pushed against his chest knowing it would only work if Loki felt like moving. Which, of course, he didn’t.

“No. Negative. You are not getting out of this one with sex,” she shook her head vehemently, “not this time!”

She felt his teeth against her ear as he grinned. He trailed one hand up the length of her back until it reached the ends of her hair. He wrapped the silky strands around his fingers, making a fist and giving a slight tug that caused Darcy to gasp.

“Loki, I’m warning you,” she growled. Her fingers, which had brushed against  the object earlier, now gripped the heavy plastic like a weapon.

“Or what?” He chuckled, “I think we both know how this usually ends. Let us just skip the pretense this time around.”

She inhaled deeply, letting herself enjoy his unique scent for a brief moment before steeling herself.

“Let’s just say I have something I can use to my advantage this time around.” She smiled to herself, revelling in the fact that, for once, she’ll likely be able to take Loki off guard.

“You know full well that I am a god, Darcy. I am extremely pessimistic that you have access to anything capable of bringing such a being down to his knees, so to speak.”

“You may be a god but you certainly aren’t omniscient.”

He pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes, a mixture disbelief and amusement present in his own.

“Oh?” His eyebrows lifted,  “Well... go on, then.”

Darcy had been having a small moment of doubt. She wasn’t entirely sure that this wouldn’t legitimately hurt Loki and she knew the guilt she would feel if it did. The condescension in his last sentence, however, had completely stricken that small semblance of doubt from her mind. Now, she thought, now he deserved whatever pain this would inflict. So, with a bright grin and a swift hand, Darcy brought the taser out from behind her and pulled the trigger. She heard as the barbs made impact with Loki’s stomach, she heard the little sizzle as the electricity passed through the wires, and she saw Loki- and then promptly didn’t see him.

She blinked a couple of times staring up where Loki’s face should have been, wondering what had happened when she heard a gasp coming from near her thighs. She looked down and grinned.

“Huh, certainly seems like I found a way to bring the god to his knees, doesn’t it?”

Loki looked from where his hand was gripping his stomach, clenched in what had to be pain. He wasn’t laying on the ground convulsing, though, so at least Darcy knew it was at least slightly less painful than when she had tased Thor in his mortal-ish form. His eyes flicked through emotions like pages in a book and she ticked them off in her head as they passed by. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Lust. Wait, what? Her grin faltered for a moment. She supposed she really shouldn’t be surprised that Loki would get off on a little pain every now and again.

He stared up at her with such heat that she was tempted for a moment to reach up to make sure her eyebrows hadn’t been singed away. Never breaking eye contact with her, he wound his hand slowly around the wires that were surely still giving off shocks and yanked hard, pulling both the barbs from his body and the taser from her hand, sending it flying across the room. His hands came up and wrapped around her hips, thumbs digging into hipbones. He was breathing raggedly, staring at Darcy like he was ready to tear her apart from the inside out. His hands flexed, gripping her tighter and heat pooled between her thighs when she realized there was no way she’d be getting out of this one. She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes at him.

She was about to speak, no doubt about to try to make a wisecrack about the situation, but Loki was quicker. He was on his feet in the blink of an eye as he grabbed her arm and twisted her around, securing both wrists behind her back and bending her over the desk, her face planted firmly on top of a stack of papers she had been looking through earlier. The long, slender fingers of one hand held both of her wrists firmly against her back as he used the other to brush Darcy’s hair off to one side of her neck. He leaned over, body flush against hers from knee to shoulder, the evidence of his arousal pressed firmly into her backside and her heart skipped a few beats. His teeth grazed against her neck lightly before he spoke.

“I would advise you to think before you speak, Darcy, before I make it so that you cannot speak at all.”

His breath was cool on the back of her neck, raising goosebumps as she tried to keep her breathing even. She could just barely see him out of the corner of her eye. He wore no facade, there was no cool mask covering up the emotions he was currently feeling. The look on his face was purely animalistic and it shot a thrill through Darcy that she had caused it. She took heed of his advice and kept her mouth shut and instead found herself pressing back, grinding herself into him. She heard the sharp intake of breath as he stood up straight, still holding her hands pressed against her back.

His free hand came up, and rubbed a hard, slow circle on her bottom. She caught a glimpse of movement as pulled back his arm and brought it back down swiftly- hearing the sharp crack of his hand on her rear before feeling the accompanying bite of pain. It was just the right amount and Darcy let out a sound halfway between a moan and a whimper. Loki thrust against her, making her too aware of all the cloth that remained between them. He must have sensed this pressing matter as well, as he let go of her wrists to reach around and undo her zipper. She made to bring her hands up to grip the edge of the desk but still found them bound. Magic, she thought.

She saw him kneel behind her. He gripped the top of her jeans and underwear and slowly slid them down to her ankles. When she moved to step out of them, the crack of his hand, this time skin on skin, stilled her. She was breathing so heavily already and he had yet to even truly touch her. His hand pressed firmly against the back of her thigh as he dragged it up slowly while he stood, until he was palming and kneading her cheek.

“You are extremely fortunate that I am so fond of you. I would not show others such kindness after showing me such disrespect.” His voice was entirely sinful and Darcy had to hold back another whimper as she felt herself get even wetter from his words.

He bent over her again, reaching his hand around her legs to the short curls in between. He slipped one finger into the folds and chuckled.

“My, my, Darcy. I wasn’t aware that a light spanking would have such an effect on you. Perhaps I should see about punishing you more often.”

His free hand came up and tugged at her hair, twisting her head slightly allowing him more access as he bit her bottom lip before kissing her. And he kissed her thoroughly. His tongue was swirling and licking as he left no corner of her mouth unexplored. His one finger slid in lazy circles around her clit as he continued to plunder her mouth.

He kept this up until Darcy felt her knees shaking with need, his finger teasing her as it moved around- just enough to keep her impossibly aroused but never enough to send her over the edge. She did her best to wrench her lips away from his.

“Please,” she gasped, “Please, Loki.” She was not proud of how she sounded at that moment but she wanted him, she _needed_ him, desperately.

His lips curved into a smile before he vanished from view and she heard the rustling of fabric behind her. She moaned when she felt him press against her entrance. He pushed into her slowly, giving her the time she needed to adjust to his size with as little pain as possible. Hands at her waist, his thumbs rubbed circles into her back, groaned when he found himself fully sheathed inside of her.

He started moving. Slowly, at first. Drawing out as many different sounds from Darcy as he could, teasing her. She cursed him, hands still behind her and unable to do anything but meet his thrusts in kind. He was working her up to another point of desperation. She found herself aching, aching for him to go harder, faster. His hands were still on her back, the skin on skin contact she craved obstructed by the shirt she still wore. She wanted him to touch her somewhere, anywhere. And she was halfway between tears and ecstasy, ready to sob and plead and beg for him for more when he stopped completely and she nearly cried out.

He bent over her again and she moaned at the feeling of his hips pressed against her, giving her some of the contact she so desperately wanted.

“Next time I will not be as forgiving.” He whispered against her ear before he plunged into her again, this time with reckless abandon, this time he was hard and fast. The desk shook violently as it shed office supplies left and right onto the floor. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, biting and sucking as she moaned wantonly. Her clit was throbbing between her legs as he pounded into her and, as if he had read her mind, he brought a hand around and delved back into her curls, moving in quick circles, timing it perfectly with his thrusts. She had no hope of lasting any significant length of time as he played her like a Stradivarius from the outside and, shifting slightly, hitting the sweet spot inside.

She babbled incoherently as she came, arching her back as her walls clenching down around him. In her pleasure induced haze she was only slightly aware of Loki’s hips stuttering and losing their sense of rhythm as he found himself unable to hold off any longer. He growled as he came, the sound muffled by Darcy’s neck. He rocked against Darcy a handful of times before stilling himself completely and letting out a huff of breath.

Darcy chose that time to giggle and she saw a curious eyebrow lift in response.

“I guess we both learned something about ourselves just now, huh?” She would have to get a little creative now that she knew one of Loki’s kinks. Oh, yes. This could definitely be fun.

He simply rolled his eyes as he stood up and backed away, releasing her wrists finally. He helped her stand, pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her hair.

“If this is what is to happen when I forget to clean up after myself, our home will be an absolute wreck within the week.”

She giggled again, shaking her head and patting the hands that rested on her stomach.

“Let go of me, you brute. I need to go make myself presentable again.”

He backed away, fixing his own clothing as she walked back into the bathroom. She let out a snort at her reflection- an orange post it sticking to the cheek that had been pressed into the desk. She ripped it off and gave it a closer look before laughing for real.

_look into NYC taser laws!_

When her laughing slowed she finished fixing her hair and make-up before heading back out, making sure to stick the post-it to the mirror before she left. ****  



End file.
